I Need You
by hatters-girl-belial
Summary: What happens when alice and hatter split and who does he find love with?Rated teen just to be safe Disclaimer: i do not own alice nor hatter or duchess. I only wish on the last two. The all are property of the respected authors.
1. Chapter 1

Hatter looked aroun never thinking he would be back in wonderland. He sighed and headed back to where his old tea shop used to be. He was very surprised to see it still standing. He walked in and saw his patch of grass still there. He breathed in and cursed. Alices scent still lingered like it was just moments ago she wondered into his shop soaking wet

"Its about time you came home to wonderland" A sultry voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Duchess standing there in all her glorious beauty. Except something wasn't right. She looked sadder and lacked her old luster. She looked oddly enough like him last night he looked in a mirror. Heart Broken.

"I hoped I would have been right for her. Guess I was wrong there. Does king cock block know you're here?" hatter smiled trying to so much as a giggle out of her. For some reason he felt the need to hold her, make her smile, treat her like a queen.

"He doesn't care. I may be the queen but his affection is reserved for when dear Alice comes back. I don't understand what is so great about her…I mean she got jack..and y-y-ou." She started crying on the last part, which puzzled hatter beyond all reason. He quickly stepped forward and pulled her close, pushing her head in the crook of his kneck and shoulder.

"Shh. Don't cry love." Hatter spoke softly trying to soothe her. He looked around for some tea that could possibly calm the beauty. He stopped his thoughts for a moment…Beauty? In that moment he realized she was stunning. Not quite like she was in the castle but like she was now. She looked like a real living female and not a femme fatale that would stab you in the back first chance she got.

The two stood like this for a moment before they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. Something just fell into place as he crushed his lips against hers. She let herself relax in his arms. He felt the animalistic feeling he had felt before. Something somewhere between love and lust but for the time being he just wanted to know her. He could feel it in his bones. He needed her and he could tell from her eyes she needed him just as bad.

He took her hand and led her to the back room and pushed her back on the bed, tossed his hat to the side, and smiled a soothing smile for her.

"I may not be a queen but I can promise you to be more." He whispered as he pulled his shirt off and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter sat on the roof of his tea shop and thought about his perdicament. First he had pulled treason against the queen by helping alice. Now he was creating w hole nother kind of treason against Jack. He snickered at that. He just slept with the kings wife. He always hated that man for a apassion for in the end being what destroyed him and alice and for making that stunning female inside cry. He heard soft foot steps behind him.

"You know he doesn't deserve your time of day." He spoke softly, careful not to spook her.

"Just like she doesn't deserve that sad look you get when you think about her." Duchess countered quickly. Hatter took a moment to observe her. She looked like a goddess with that long blonde hair tousled like it was and the way her face seemed to glow. He got up and went over to her and kissed her softly.

"Please be mine Duchess." He whispered softly in her ear as she pulled away and left, leaving hatter in his own thoughts. He wondered what was so amazing about the king of cock blocking. It was highly surreal because he was not that handsome nor was he that good of a person. And for some reason hatter noticed he had picked up a habit of falling for injured women…Injured by that dear king. Hatter spent the rest of the night having hot blooded dreams about duchess and heartbreaking ones of alice. He awoke to see someone had covered him with a blanket. He went down stairs but he didn't smell that alluring aroma of alice any more. It was a more sultry scent. He walked into the kitchen to see that signature golden dress accompanied by a golden mane of hair. He walked closer to her as she turned around.

"You came back? Im slightly confused." Hatter stated with a serious expression.

"I'm not sure what I want. I do know for sure I feel something different with you. You see me as a real woman. Not the queens pet nor as the new kings arm candy wife." She spoke sounding very confused, despite the stated facts.

" And I always will dear. I think we could be good for each other. I always fancied you but never dreamed of touching you." Hatter said in a hushed tone. The silence between the two screamed of more lust and brutual yearning.

"Hatter would you find me mad if I sad I think I'm falling for you?"She asks quietly. He takes her in his arms and whispers never.

The next day the two are woken by a banging on the door. Hatter opens it in his robe and beloved hat only to be face to face with jack.

"I want my wife. Now." He snarls and hatter has the sudden urge to crack the man in the jaw when to his left he sees mad march and random suites. He knew was out numbered.

" I will go get here but don't you dare set on foot in my shop." Hatter sharply replies. He goes back in the bedroom and his Duchess already knows and is ready though she has on of his button ups and a jacket over her dress. She doesn't look him in the eyes when she walks past him nor does she speak. He can see it all over her face. Her heart is breaking just as much as his.

Once Jack got Duchess alone in the throne room he gave her a look filled with animosity. He just stared for what seemed like ever but Duchess stood her ground, awaiting his judgement and punishment and looking forward to it being over so she can go back to the tea shop.

"Are you trying to humiliate me? With all the men in wonderland..That damn Hatter!" Jack spoke calmly. It scared her slightly.

"He is actually quite the man." She smiled hiding her fear when she caught a whiff of his scent on her shirt.

"You dare defy me. You are my wife." Jack speaks, his voice slightly rising.

"But not your queen." She counters as he turned to look her in the eye.

"how so is that?" He asks sounding an awful lot like dr dee or dum.

"I am not Alice. Not that you would ever mistake that plain girl as me. All you see is some one your darling mother used to play a game. I needed to survive to Jack. Who risked their life to safe yours? Guess which girl risked it all by herself with out a charming fall back guy? Definitely not her. I loved you Jack heart. I always did but you are so much like your mother in some aspects." Duchess replied, her tone cracking.

"And you are gonna tell me that a mere tea shop owner is better? Lets not forget how much he fell for Alice." Jack stated, trying to get a rise out the girl.

"He is better. He sees me as a real hot blooded girl. Maybe if you were a big enough man, you could have too. And as for him and her, he learned his lesson and is in the process of moving on. So why can't you Jack?" She spat each word with venom, knowing damn well how he felt about her scruffy tea shop owner.

"Loved?" He asked questioning her before staement though she could tell she wounded his manly pride.

"Yes loved. As in past tense. Any feeling I had for you have become a desolate waste land. You ignored me and pushed me aside. The wedding was thew happiest day of my life…..or it should have been. But no you couldn't even act like you wanted me. She was the one you wished said I do. And that's why you hate Hatter so much. Not only did that brilliantly mad man take what you couldn't have but know he has what you could have and wont have any more. I'm tired of just being something pretty in the castle." She snapped and tore her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at him and turned and walked out of the throne room, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Hatter paced the tea shop wondering what was being done to her. Jack always was a lot like his mother, though it seemed he was the only one who could ever see it. He longed to hear her soft bare footed foot steps. He never thought he could feel anything so intense this soon. Escpecially not after Alice…He kept finding his thoughts going to her…He couldn't believe she told him to leave….Or that she thought he was going to be like Jack. It only fueled his hatred for that damn man. He got up and grabbed the kerosene out of the closet and the matches on the table. He was tired of everything being taken from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Duchess met Hatter at the door but he looked different. Mad some how in a sense of mentally off balance. She touched his arm and his head jerked up and he looked her in the eyes.

" He is going to pay for everything he has caused." Hatter spoke rather calmly. She looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"Hatter, you don't look so good." She stated softly.

"Have us some bags packed by time I get back." He spoke not another single word to her as he walked out and she did what she was told sensing something was direly wrong here.

Hatter came to the kings castle and felt a familiar smirk spreading across his face. Last time he smirked like this he whirled around in his chair and asked about helping a girl in a wet dress or something to that effect. He remembered the way her lips lingered on his. Alice….Then the tought of Duchess came to mind. He poured the kerosene at the back so when it spread like wild fire, it would give every one time to get out. After all he didn't want jack dead. He just wanted him to lose everything he ever had other then every girl in the town. He lit the match and smiled.

"Mad as a box of frogs." He laughs to himself as he turns and heads back to his shop to finish the job. He walked in and saw Duchess had done what she was told and was sitting in the chair on his grass. Normally it bugged him when people stepped on his grass but not so much that it was her. He started spilling what was left of the kerosene every where around them. He grabbed as much bottled emotions and actual tea as he possibly could in the bag with his clothes and grabs her hand and leads her out side.

"Take this you princey boy." He smirks as he flicks the match and hoped Duchess packed his hats…The two went to the looking glass and went through and from then on they were both sure it was just goingto be the two of them. Which as it would turn out, was all they ever really needed.


End file.
